That green is good
by SlumShady
Summary: Bonjour/bonsoir , vu le nombre trop peu élevé pour moi de fiction française sur le jeu de DontNod j'ai décidé de faire un petit essai. Ceci étant ma toute première fiction j'aimerais vos retours pour savoir les points négatifs et positifs. J'espère que ce petit chapitre un vous plaira (car si cela plaît je compte en faire une bonne dizaine de chapitres). Sur ce bonne lecture !


Le feu dans la peau

Chapitre 1 :

 _Meep Meep Meep Meep Meep Mee..._

Sa main s'abattit sèchement sur le radio réveil et se repliât juste après sur son flanc, les yeux encore clos elle marmonna un juron et se gratta la joue.

 _-Putain j'croyais t'avoir éteint toi…_ dit-elle en ouvrant doucement ses yeux bleus vifs.

Il faisait encore sombre dans le taudis qui lui servait de chambre, des rideaux s'échappaient de minces filets de lumières qui perçaient l'obscurité.

Son regard se tourna vers le réveil et ce qu'elle vit la fit grimacer : il n'était que six heure du matin.

 _-Va te faire foutre._

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle s'était fait virée de ce trou de BlackHell et elle n'avait toujours pas éteint ce satané réveil, les chiffres luminescents verts agressaient sa rétine. Sa tête lui faisait mal et ses tempes battaient fort, la gueule de bois s'annonçait sévère cette fois. Elle se redressa doucement en position assise sur le bord de son lit et repensa à la soirée d'hier. Rachel et elle s'étaient rendus dans une boîte qui avait ouvert courant du mois d'octobre et s'en était suivi d'une des plus grosse beuverie qu'elles aient pu faire, l'alcool avait coulée à flot et elles avaient prises quelques grammes à Frank pour la fin de la soirée chez elle. La nuit avait été très agréable mais le réveil l'était beaucoup moins.

 _-Tssss toujours à repousser tes limites hein Price ?_ se chuchota à elle-même la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

Elle décida de ne pas traîner dans sa chambre plus longtemps, de toute façon le fasco n'allait pas tarder à partir bosser donc elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour filer. Tout en s'habillant elle alluma son téléphone portable et pu y voir afficher 4 nouveaux messages qu'elle lut avec empressement.

 _Rachel (04 :28) :_

 _J arrive pa a dormir chlo_

 _Rachel (05:54) :_

 _on se rejoin a la decharge kk ?_

 _Frank (01:05) :_

 _J'attends mon fric meuf, je suis patient mais je suis pas un pigeon_

Elle sourit malicieusement, si tout marchait comme elle et Rachel l'avait prévu jamais ce bâtard ne reverrait son fric. Le dernier message remplaça son sourire par une mou sceptique car le numéro était masqué.

 _Inconnu(e) (04:13) :_

 _Super sympas cette soirée avec vous les filles, ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance et hâte de vous revoir._

Chloé fronça les sourcils et fouilla dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir d'une personne avec qui elle et Rachel auraient parlé pendant leur soirée mais aucun visage ne lui vint en tête. Elle décida de faire abstraction du message mystérieux et de rendre à son pick-up par la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'elle ouvrit doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il faisait beau ce matin et le soleil était encore plutôt doux, la fraîcheur matinale qui lui caressait le visage lui fit du bien sur la courte distance qui la séparait de son véhicule. Elle s'engouffra dans ce dernier et mit sans tarder le moteur en route.

 _« ...roof is cavin'in, but it's time to raise it then Your days are numbered like pages... »_

 _-Hun ? C'est quoi ça ?_ Pensa-t-elle.

Les paroles et le beat était bons et la voix du chanteur lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Cependant ce n'était pas du tout son style de musique, elle elle était punk et ça c'était plus du rap ou du hip-hop ou peu importe. Cet incident la fit réfléchir, dans l'était ou elle et Rachel étaient hier soir comment elle avait pu la reconduire chez elle et rentrer elle-même ? Elle déduit que le SMS et le fait qu'elle soit rentrée en un seul morceau étaient liés et que Rachel aurait sûrement réponse à ses questions.

La jeune femme démarra sur les chapeaux de roux et une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard elle se gara devant la décharge où les deux amies se retrouvaient la plus part du temps. Chloé poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

 _-Quoi de mieux que de passé une si belle journée avec sa meilleure amie ?_ se dit-elle _._

Mais ces derniers mots la firent frissonner, ils lui faisait trop penser à Max. La même Max qui avait partagée sa vie pendant toute son enfance et qui l'avait abandonné dans ce trou à rat qu'est Arcadia Bay depuis maintenant deux ans. Heureusement qu'elle avait trouvé Rachel sinon elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir. Elle chassa ses idées noires d'un revers de la main dans le vide, de toute façon si Max et elle avaient vraiment été amis

jamais elle ne l'aurais laissé seule ici. Tout en maugréant elle se dirigea vers la planque des junkies où Rachel devait l'attendre. Mais en se rapprochant observa quelques éléments suspects, tout d'abord elle sentit la forte odeur de la marijuana qui se consumait ainsi que des éclats de rire venant du tas de briques qui leur servait de QG. Elle se hâta pour arriver devant l'ouverture sans porte, Rachel était assise sur un des fauteuils avec un joint aux lèvres toujours aussi blonde et toujours aussi magnifique, un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage angélique. Le regard de Chloé resta figée sur son amie pendant quelques instants avant que cette dernière ne la remarque.

 _-Chlo' ! Comment ça va depuis hier ?_ dit-elle en se levant pour l'étreindre. _Tu te rappelle de notre garde du corps ?_

Elle partie d'un nouvel éclat de rire en désignant un jeune homme assis sur le fauteuil en face d'elle, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se demanda avec étonnement comment il avait pu échapper à son champ de vison. Dire qu'il était grand était un euphémisme, c'était un géant d'au moins deux mètres avec les cheveux blonds, sombres, courts, les yeux verts, une barbe de trois jours et des muscles saillants. Il était affublé d'un t-shirt avec un top-modèle en bikini et d'une paire de jeans. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Chloé sentie un léger pincement au cœur en le voyant, elle se reprit du mieux qu'elle pu et repris un air rebelle.

 _-Yo, désolé dude mais je te remet pas._ Fit-elle avec dédain, elle n'aimait pas voir des mecs tourner autours de sa Rachel.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et se redressa, le haut de sa tête touchait presque le plafond du squat.

 _-J'suis même pas surprit, avec la mine que tu t'es mise hier ! J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un aussi torché ! d_ it-il en prenant le joint des doigts de Rachel et en tirant une grosse bouffé. _Mais comme je disais à Rach' vous êtes de sacrées fêtarde et j'ai adoré passer la soirée avec vous. En même temps heureusement que j'étais là sinon vous auriez toute les deux passé la nuit sur le parking de la boîte._

« Rach' » ? Voilà qu'il lui donnait des petits noms en plus, elle ne remettait toujours pas ce grand con mais si il continuait à faire les yeux doux à SON ange elle risquait de vite le détester. Comme si l'intéressée pouvait les dans les pensées de la bleuté répliqua vivement.

 _-T'inquiètes pas Che' il a rien fait , Luka est réglo il est juste venu prendre de nos nouvelles et nous offrir un peu à fumer._

 _-Ouais t'inquiètes pas Chloé je m'amuserais pas à faire ça avec vous deux ! Vous êtes trop importantes pour moi !_ dit-il en tendant le joint à cette dernière.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? On s'est rencontrés qu'hier non ? Hein Amber ? Comme tu nous parle on dirait qu'on se connaît depuis des années faut te calmer mon grand !_

Au comble de l'énervement elle donna une gifle dans la main tendue et fit volée le mégot qui retomba plus loin sur le sol . Le dénommé Luka ne broncha pas, son sourire avait disparu mais il ne semblait ni intimidé ni en colère, juste désolé de sa réaction, il reprit sa place dans le fauteuil et regarda Chloé droit dans les yeux, ses iris vertes semblaient scrutées les moindres recoins de son âme. Légèrement surprise Chloé se rapprocha de Rachel qui était debout à côté d'elle, celle-ci avait un petit sourire en coin et prit la punk par l'épaule.

 _-Ma petite Price tu ferrais bien de t'asseoir qu'on puisse te raconte notre petite soirée et écouter ce qu'il a à te dire._


End file.
